Clothing Kink
by mystmoon92
Summary: "Like, totally trust me on this one Yao, you'll like...he'll totally be all over you in this!" AmeChu PWP America's clothing kink kicks in again.


"Like, totally trust me on this one~" Poland laughed, grabbing the Chinese man's arm and yanking him into the shop. For a few years now he'd owned this little boutique in this capital, and was become quite well known for fashion designing: "Yao, you'll like...he'll totally be all over you in this!"

Yao struggled in the surprising strong grip as he was dragged past a disturbing amount of pink "I'm fine looking how I am aru! Let me go!"

"Like, not!" He laughed, straightening the other up and leaving him standing as he riffled through a rack of clothing: "Yao, sweetie, you know i like totally will make you irresistible!"

China pulled at his sleeves awkwardly "Honestly, you don't have to do this aru. I'm fine with how I look!"

Pausing, the polish man turned around, arms full of clothing: "Like, totally are not! You look so old! Now, Trust me. Okay?"

"I don't look that old aru!" he blushed "Just nothing...inappropriate aru...and I'm not promising I'll wear any of this after today!"

"Yeah, yeah, I like know! You don't do pink and fluffy~" He smiled, it seemed almost devilish: "Now, Like, put these on." He held up the clothing pile, dropping it into the others arms: "Totally pick whatever you like, okay?"

China found himself shoved into a changing room before he knew what was happening. Frowning, he picked through the clothing he'd been given "Feliks...I think these are the wrong size aru...they seem very small..."

"Nu-uh!" Poland giggled, jumping backwards to sit on the nearest available space: "Made to measure! Okay? I like, got your measurements. Just try something on!"

"How did you...?" Wait...he probably didn't want to know. He sighed and pulled off his large robe and wide trousers, picking some of the less...tight looking clothes

Poland smiled to himself, swinging his legs: "Like~ Are you dressed yet you pretty thing? Yao~" He sang out, bouncing off the table and tugging at the curtain: "Out~"

He blushed as the Polish man jumped into the changing room. Thankfully he'd just got the clothes on as he was interrupted but still "Don't just come in when I'm changing aru!"

"But you're dressed!" Poland smiled, yanking him out to stand in front of a mirror "Like, you totally look adorable! You're pulled in in all the right places~"

"..Y-you look hot." America was stood behind him, blushing slightly. Feliks grinned, bouncing backwards "I, like, told you it would suit him!"

China wished the floor would swallow him, feeling an absolute idiot, blushing furiously "W-what are you doing here aru?"

Poland smirked: "He's, like, the one who designed that for you! I was totally bored so I like, let him help me~ Don't you like it?"

He looked at the floor, trying to hide his tomato impression "I...I guess that explains the design aru"

America smiled, gazing at the other: "Reminded me of us..."

Poland grinned, watching the two of them together was, like, so cute! And he already knew this place was rigged with cameras: "Pretty huh?"

China nodded "I can see that aru...but did you have to make it so tight?" He missed his long sleeves, he just wanted to hide in them, he felt so embarrassed

Alfred stepped up behind him, gently wrapping his arms around the other waist and resting his head on top of his: "Yup, I did, you look lovely~"

Yao leant into him with a sigh "But it clings so tight aru...I may as well not wear anything..."

Poland had already slipped out of the changing room, locking the door closed. America heard the sounds and smiled again, gently undoing his partner's hair from its bands: "You need to do this~"

Feeling his hair slip loose, he frowned up at the American, "Why are you so insistent that I should wear it down aru? It makes me look like a girl!"

"It does not~" Alfred smiled as he gently lent down and placed his lips against the others neck.

He shivered at the touch "Alfred, people could come in aru..."

Alfred smiled to himself, purring slightly as he pressed his lips closer to the sensitive spot on his neck: "No...No they won't~"

"How do you know aru?" he asked, but tilted his head all the same to kiss Alfred on the jaw "And you'll make me ruin these clothes..."

America managed to kiss all the way down his neck, and bite at the sensitive spot he knew so well "It doesn't matter"

"Ahnn...Alfred, already aru?" he stifled a moan.

"Already?" Alfred gently rubbed his hips against the others backside, making his erection much more obvious: "Hmm~ We're playing on my terms unless you're topping~"

"You seem too impatient for that aru..." China murmured, "Your costume kink is as active as ever..."

America giggled as he gently stroked his hands down the others body, coming to rest on his hips: "Ah~ Maybe so, But you look gorgeous."

He blushed, turning to face the American "Guys aren't gorgeous aru" he pouted, "They're handsome. I know enough English to know that."

Alfred said nothing, but stole his lips in a passionate kiss, arms tight around his waist. China reciprocated eagerly, the friction from America's erection encouraging his own. When they pulled away for breath he scowled "That isn't an answer aru..."

"There aren't enough words~" He gently stroked China's cheek, gazing deep into his eyes: "~Or one special enough to describe you~"

Yao smiled, reminded of why he put up with this idiot. He leant forward to kiss him again, his hands slipping under his t-shirt. In one fluid move, America gently tugged off his top, dropping it to the floor and stretching slightly "You're watching me again~" He teased, leaning in to lick his boyfriends nose: "I've been working out again~ I know you like my body~"

Yao kissed him again before he could continue complimenting himself, hands ghosting over the taut muscles. Dammit, he liked it when Alfred worked out...America bit back a moan, concentration on the kiss instead. His tongue pissed against the others lips, desperate for entrance~ Yao was all too happy to grant it, allowing Alfred to dominate briefly before pushing back with his tongue. He was exploring in seconds, enjoying the chance to take the lead. His hands slipped down further, grabbing at his boyfriends ass. A surprised squeak escaped him before he could stop it, blushing at the American's vigour. America smirked at him, grabbing him and gently tackling him to the floor: "You're all mine~" He purred, leaning over the older nation~

"Don't make me regret it aru..." he hummed, pulling America down for another kiss...

His partner nodded, smile growing "I won't!" He pressed their lips together as he palmed the elder's crotch.

"Hahn...Alfred, Poland will be annoyed if I ruin new clothes before I bought them aru..." he panted, flushing at the attention

"Then I think I better take them off, Hmm?" Alfred's smile was teasing, licking his lips as he continued to grope China~ The action pulled further moans from Yao's throat, as he nodded mutely. America slipped his hand down, undoing the others jeans before tugging them off: "Ah hah~ You really are horny~

"Is it so inconceivable that I could be aru...when you keep teasing me!" His hips bucked as Alfred's hand brushed his member through his underwear

He slipped his hand into the others boxers, massaging him gently "You're so damn hard~"

He was unable to think of a decent reply, when Alfred's hand was doing...oh, doing that..."Stop teasing and fuck me aru!" he cried out eventually, glaring up at him

America laughed, gazing down at the other as he yanked off his boxers, freeing his erection as he licked his lips: "My, my, Yao~ You really do want me tonight~" He leant down, placing featherlike kisses over the others face and neck~

He whined in frustration, it was nice but not what he wanted "Alfred, if you don't fuck me now, I'm going to fuck you aru!"

America laughed: "You think you can try that?" He leant in, licking the others chest in swirling patterns: "You're lying below me half naked and hard~"

China's hips bucked again in response, groaning as he knew Alfred was right "Damn...I hate it when you tease aru..."

"Just because i do it so well~" He lent down and took the others erection deep into his mouth~

Yao's eyes widened as he felt himself engulfed in the wet heat, unable to stifle another moan. America knew exactly how to work this, licking and suckling the length as he bobbed his head at a gentle pace~ China flushed, where had Alfred learnt to do this? He fought the urge to fuck Alfred in the mouth, instead clutching his hair, moaning "A-Alfred..!" This only made him glance up, eyes glittering with delight as he listened to the other moaning for him. Smiling to himself, he sped up, teasing Yao really was fun~ With a cry, China's back arched as he released into Alfred's mouth. America swallowed, pulling away and blinking down on the elder; "Hehe~ You taste good," He wiped his mouth, smiling still.

China laid back, feeling spent, before looking up at Alfred with lidded eyes "You...are a terrible tease aru..."

"But you love me~" America smiled, stroking his hair; "Think Feliks heard us?"

China blushed, realising how loud he'd been. Alfred laughed, offering the other his hand: "I thought up a word to describe you with!"

"Oh aru?" China queried, pulling up his boxers as Alfred helped him up

America grinned, bracing himself: "It's a really good one! Wanna know?"

China frowned at him suspiciously "What is it aru...?"

Alfred bounced to his feet, childish mirth etched into his features: "Dinosaur!"

"Aiyaa! Am not aru!" China yelled, jumping at him

Poland chose that exact moment to unlock the door, throwing it open: "Enjoyed your session?" He winked at America: "So~ China! Ya know, you totally need new underwear."

The speed with which China leapt to the other side of the room, pulling the trousers back on couldn't have been quicker. He turned bright red "Don't you ever knock aru!"

Feliks gigged, grabbing America's hand and tugging him away: "Like, he totally looks hawt~ But you gotta pay me for it all ya know?" America grinned back, flashing a smile back to his lover, a smile with a very clear message: 'We'll finish this tonight~"

* * *

><p><strong>Heh, yeh this was popular on dA so I figured I'd post it here. Nothing like a bit of AmeChu lemon XD<strong>

**And RubyKurosaki was annoyed that I didn't post any of the fics where America topped so here you are! (headcanon says they take it in turns ^_^) And Poland's there cos he makes everything fabulous~**

**If you want to know what China's wearing, I drawed it here http:/ mysteriousshamrock. deviantart. com/ art/ Clothes-Kink-Yao-217599949 (remove spaces)  
><strong>

**Review?**


End file.
